Obsessed
by LadyxMonst3r
Summary: Randy grows obsessed with his new roommate. (Inspired from Single White Female) Randy Orton, John Cena, OC (Plz note this does not have any slash between John Cena and Randy Orton, so if that's what you want to read, this isn't for you.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so this story is inspired by single white female, except with a twist. I'm using Randy Orton and John Cena in the story. I own everyone else except them. Hope you like it_!**

OBSSESSED

1

"Randy please don't do this,"

"Shut Up!" I snapped, clutching the gun tight in my right hand.

"You think you can just treat me the way you want? Huh?! Is that what you think?" My eyes began to water, "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am," Tara replied quietly.

I could sense her fear as she eyeballed the 9mm pistol pointed directly at her.

"No," I said, "A friend wouldn't do that to someone, a friend would not try to hurt to someone who has protected them."

"Randy-"

"SHUT UP!" I howled, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Randy please," she begged, "Listen to me okay, I know that I hurt you…okay and I am really truly sorry. Okay, let's just…let's just move past all this and go back to how things used to be huh? Can we do that?"

I shook my head slowly, gripping the pistol even tighter,

"No," I whimpered, trying to ignore the sound of her voice,

"Please Randy, you don't want to do this…I know you don't."

"You don't know me!" I yelled angrily, "You don't know shit about me! You don't know what I want to do, what I did…for you…" I felt the tears racing down my face, why couldn't she understand?

"I've done…SO MUCH…for you. I've-I've gotten rid of people who tried to hurt you, people who constantly took advantage of you! And you! You don't see that! You don't see the good I have done for you Tara! God I've done SO FUCKING MUCH FOR YOU! But you will never see that!"

"I do see it Randy, I do!" Tara replied, "I see it…you've helped me in so many ways. I know your good, I know deep down that your good, okay just please let's sit down and talk about this.

_She thinks she can trick me?! She wants me to put the gun down…why? She wants to use it against me…She wants to kill me! No! She doesn't appreciate anything I did! All I've done for her and this is how she repays me?!_

"No," I said softly, "No, the only person that's going to die tonight is you,"

I placed my finger on the trigger slowly, aiming the gun at her head.

"RANDY, NO!"

6 WEEKS EARLIER-

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Jessie I know your worried about me, but I'll be fine okay? I just need some time to get back on my feet that's all. Besides, he's a nice guy to even let me stay here."

Jessie didn't seem to thrilled. Her best friend moving into a house with a complete stranger didn't sit well with her.

"Why don't you just stay with me for a while? It's safer."

"Because you live 3,000 miles away and I need to be close to work." Tara answered, "I'll be fine, trust me."

A heavy sign blew across the phone,

"Alright"

"Okay, hey listen I got to go, but I'll call you later okay, I promise."

"Whatever,"

Tara chuckled lightly, "Bye"

"Bye"

Just then her roommate came barging through the door.

"Hey!" Randy spoke brightly, "This is the last box,"

"Oh thank you," Tara rushed over to him, grabbing the box from him and placing it on the bed. She quickly turned to face him,

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here," she said, "Honestly I really appreciate it."

Randy shrugged, "Anything I can do you help," he replied. He smiled genuinely before walking out of the bedroom.

**_If you want to comment feel free. I will continue sometime tomorrow ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Randy's POV)

_There she is...Amy. Oh my god, she looks so beautiful. I begin to breath heavily, I can smell her scent...sweet..almost like candy. _

I watch her climb into her car, starting the engine. As she drives off, I follow close behind, memorizing every detail.

_Left..._

_Right..._

_Straight.._

_Right.._

_Home._

She climbs out of the car slowly, gathering her bag and jacket. I quietly open my door and step out. Watching her step onto her front lawn, porch, and finally inside her house. I walk onto the lawn, stepping up to her window by the door..she's in the living room. She sits her bag down on the couch, and hangs her jacket in the closet in the hall. She then makes her way into the kitchen. I clench my teeth, following her every move., as she goes into the back room.

I'm standing, bold, in front of her bedroom window, watching her.

_I cant believe you dont see me Amy, you never were the attentive type. _

I grin slightly,

_But look at you...your skin is so soft. I can almost taste it. Remember when we used to be Amy? Remember when we couldnt live without eachother. We were so happy together. I rememeber when we made love. The way you felt on my body, making me tremble all over. You were everything to me. Until you betrayed me.._

_You left me all alone, wandering where you were. You said you were just working late...but we both know that was a lie. _

I turn evily and walk towards the front of the house, running my finger along the walls, before standing clear in front of a bright red door. I raise my hand and knock.

I hear footsteps approaching, and the chain being unhooked. The door suddenly swung open.

Amy's eyes widened in fear.

"Randy.." she spoke frightfully

I take a step inside, glaring at her deviously. I sigh deeply, studying the house,

"Amy," I replied slowly, "Oh how I've missed you."

_I can see your heart beating through your chest, your afraid of me arent you?_

_Good._

I grasp my hands around her throat roughly, squeezing.

_I cant believe you hurt me! After all the sacrifices I made. I didnt want to hurt you...cant you see that?_

I tightened my grip even more, glaring into her eyes as she slowly fell to the floor. Her hands held onto mine, trying to pry my hands away.

_I'm too strong Amy. Dont fight it._

Her pupils begin to grow, she struggling so hard for breath.

_I'm so sorry baby, but...theres no other way I can teach you your lesson. _

I can feel her pulse beating slower and slower...finally

it stops..

I release my grip and stare envious,

"I'm sorry Amy, but you deserved it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHapter 3

Tara wolke up to an empty house the next morning. She strolled tiredly into the kitchen, finding a note left onto the counter.

Off to work, Here's your key.

Enjoy your day -Randy

She grinned slighty, deciding she should do some laundry. She gathered her clothes and opended the front door, steeping out into the apartment hallway. To her right, she saw a young man wearing a gray hoodie, unlocking his door.

"Hi," she spoke brightly, walking toward him with her hand stretched out,

"I'm Tara."

The man was quiet, his face completely hidden from her. She grew curious, wondering if he was okay,

"Are you alright?"

He remained quiet for a moment or two, and Tara became impatient, starting to walk off.

"Jonathan," he spoke quietly

Tara stopped, tuning to face him,

"Jonathan," she replied with a smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Your Randy's new rommate," said Jonathan

Tara glanced over at her apartment door, then back at him in slight shock,

"Yeah how'd you-"

"Your gonna die."

She became silent, What did he just say?

"Um-" she said hestitanly, "Ss-sorry, um...what did you just say?"

Within an instant, he quickly opened his door, rushed in, and slammed it shut. Tara stood for a moment in outside the door, trying to comprehend wht she had just heard. He could'nt have said that, she thought, your just hearing things.

She turned back around and started down the hallway.

The laundry room was in the basement of the building. It was dark and very eerie. Tara stepped inside cautiously, flipping on a switch near the wall. For a laundryroom the place looks really abandoned, she though stepping deeeper insode. She concentrated on her clothes, placing them into the washing machine, when a loud noise came from a small room to her right. It was dark, and hard to tell what exactly made the sound. She came to the conclusion, that it was probably her hearing things again, and continued on with a shirt in her hands.

The sound echoed again, this time even louder.

"Hello?" she called out.

Nobody answered

Okay, she thought, it's not your imagination. Maybe there's someone in there trying to mess with you.

"If there's someone in there, this isnt funny!" she called again, "Hello?"

She sat the shirt ontop of her basket and slowly began walking toward the room. Butterflies started to form in her stomach, and the closer she got, the more scared she became. She stood in the doorway of the dark, creepy room, and reached her hand inside for a light. Coutning to three, she flipped the switch quickly, only to find the room was empty. She sighed in relief, chuckling to herself lighty, before turning around to find Randy standing before her.

"Oh!" Shee jumped, "Randy your scared me! What are doing here? I thought you were at work."

Randy was quiet, staring into her eyes, observing her.

Tara felt a little uncomfortable,

"Randy? Are you okay?"

He was still quiet, glaring evily. His glare then quickly turned into happiness,

"Early day. There wasnt much to do so, everybody went home," he smiled brightly, stepping aside so that could finish her clothes. She piled the rest of her items into the wash, and started it, walking back up to the apartment with Randy close behind.

"Sorry I scared you," Randy spoke, closing the front door behind him.

Tara sat her basket in her room and strooled into the kitchen with him,

"No, your fine," she replied, "I was already scared. That room was making weird sounds."

"Oh," he shrugged pouring himself a cup of coffee, "That's the boiler room. It always makes weird sounds. Nothing to fear though."

He poured a separate cup and passed it to her before continuing,

"I would never let anything happen to you."

She stared at him curiously, taking a sip, I wonder what he means by that. a suddent thought occured in her head,

"Oh!" she said, "That reminds me. I met your neighbor, Jonathan, today."

He stood still, staring back into her eyes deeply,

"Did you?" he said, "Was he nice?"

"Not really," Tara replied, "He introduced him, but its like he was scared or somthing."

Randy gave a small grin, taking another sip of coffee.

"Then he told me I was gonna die."

The grin faded quickly, and his eyes grew darker,

"He said that?" Randy asked

"Yeah," Tara answered, not noticing his change in behavior, "It was really uncomfortable."

"Randy stood quiet for a minute, then finally said,

"Dont worry about it, he says that to everyone. "

"Oh," said Tara concerningly, "Thats terrible."

"Yeah," Randy went on, "But...it's not his fault, I mean...he's on medication. He's been through some rough patches, so every now and then he'll tend to slip.I'll talk to him later on, everything's fine."

Tara nodded in agreement,

"Okay."

Later that night, Jonathan stepped into his aprtment, groceries in hand. He closed his front door and turned around to a pitch black apartment. Clenching his bag tightly, he began to panic, reaching out his arm for the light switch. The room lit up quickly, but nobody was in sight. He slowly made his way into the kitchen, and sat his groceries on the counter.

"You told her," Randys voice boomed from behind him, and Jonathan turned around quickly.

"I didnt say anything!" he replied nervously.

Randy took a step closer to him,

"But you did," he said, "you told her she was going to die."

"No!" Jonthan said frnatically, "I did'nt...honest!"

Randy glared into his eyes,

"Your lying to me Jonathan, I know you said something to her. She would'nt just come up with something like that on her own."

John stepped back, pushing himself up against the counter. Fearfully trying to respond, he began to stutter,

"I..I..-"

"You what?" Randy spoke calmly, "Were you trying to warn her?"

"I...was...just...trying to scare her."

Randy's eyes grew darker, and he observed Jonathan, the way a viper observed it's prey,

"Well," he said after a moment, "You did. You scared her very well."

He took a step back, grinning evily,

"But lets make one thing clear. Your just an accomplice, you dont scare anyone. Although your wise act did draw her towards me a little more, Tara belongs to me, and I'll do anything to protect her."

He turned around and walked slowly towards the door, stopping in his tracks and looking back at Jonathan,

"And Johnny? If I even think you are trying to warn, or scare her, in anyway form of fashion...I'll kill you."

A vicious grin made it's way all over Randys face as John's eyes began to water.

Randy turned back, to face the door, and stormed out.

Sorry it took a little longer for me this time. Plz rate and review, it would mean a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sorry it took a bit for this new chapter! Here you go!

Chapter 4

The telephone rung loudly, echoing throughout the apartment. Randy answered quickly,

"Hello?"

"HI, can I speak with Tara please," a male voice spoke on the other line

Randy frowned curiously,

"Who is this?"

"My name is Jesse, I'm a friend of hers."

"Why are you calling?" Randy spoke defensively

"..I just want to talk to Tara."

"Why?"

"Thats between me and her, can you please put her on the phone?"

Still frowning, he leaned forward, peeking over at Tara swaying in front of the mirror with a dark purple dress in against her. He didnt like the idea of another man calling for her. After a moment he replied,

"Uhh...yeah, hang on."

He knocked on the door of Tara's room, and she spun around happily, as he handed her the phone.

"Hello?," she answered, "Hey you!"

Her voice began to fade away as Randy stood in the doorway, as he watched her behavior while talking to her so called friend.

Jesse? Who the hell is Jesse? What does he want? Why is he calling for you? He wants you, I know it. He cant have you, it's not fair! I had you first! I wont let him take you away from me!

Tara turned around looking at him curiously,

"Is there something else you needed?"

Randy shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts and walking back into the hall.

Moments passed, and it seemed like she was on te phone a decade before finally hanging up. She strolled out of her bedroom and into the living room with Randy, collapsing on the big white couch in front of the fireplace. He stared at her, anxiously awaiting her to speak. Instead she sighed heavily, and he took it upon himself to ask,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," she said, "Just a little tired thats all. "

Silence

Ask her... just ask her who he is, Randy thought, It cant be anything serious can it?

"So was that you boyfriend?" he asked

"Oh god no," Tara answered, "Just a really good friend of mine."

Randy didnt believe her,

"Is it serious?" he replied

"What? said Tara

"You and him...is it serious?"

"What, no! I just told you we were friends," she smiled genuinely, but Randy didnt budge.

"Are you fucking him?" he spoke with anger rising in his voice

"Excuse me?" Tara questioned,

"You heard me," Randy replied

"Thats none of your business, Randy!" She stood up offensively, crossing her arms, "I'm not gonna tell you that."

"Because you are!" his eyes grew dark, "I cant believe you would do this to me, Tara. I let you stay here and you start screwing someone else, I cant help but feel hurt!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she reponded loudly, "Hurt from what? We're not together!"

Randy was quiet, painfully listening to her continue,

"Now what I do and who I do it with is my business, and you've got a problem with that then maybe this roommate thing isnt working."

She turned and began walk off, only for him to stand up and grasp her arm quickly,

"Wait," he said, "I'm sorry. I guess I just got a little jealous."

Tara sighed heavily, while Randy went on,

"Its just that, I really care about you, and I dont want anybody to hurt you thats all."

"You dont have to worry, Randy, I'm fine."

"I know..I'm sorry," he grinned slightly, "Why dont we just get pass all this? We can order takeout and watch a couple of bad movies-"

"No I cant," she interrupted, "I have plans tonight."

Randy grew silent, swallowing deeply, before saying,

"Oh! Okay, Yeah it's fine I have plans to so.."

"Okay," said Tara, "Well goodnight."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah...night."

He watched her walk back into her room and close te door. Immediately he stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door and clenching his teeth. His eyes were dark and full of rage, and he began to pace across the floor.

I knew it! She's going to meet that..fuck! I cant let this happen..I cant let him take her away from me! It'S not going to happen! I wont let it happen! I have to do something!

Just then her voice echoed from the other side of the door,

"Randy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" He asnwered, pulling the door open a little, just enough for her to see his face,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said

"Okay," said Tara, "Well, I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."

"Okay," Randy nodded, plastering a fake smile along his face, "Have a nice night."

She turned towards the front door, opened it, and closed it shut behind her.

Shit! Randy thought, it's too late. She's gone...no...not if i can help it.

Tara and Jesse strolled into his one bedroom apartment, Jesse collapsing on the couch.

"This place is really nice Jesse," said Tara

"You can stay here if you want," he replied, "it's got a nice view, the people here are cool, and there's a lot of fun to do around here."

Tara sat down beside him,

"Jesse, I already told you I cant," she spoke softly, "Its 300 miles away."

"Yeah but it's worth it," he said, "I mean how much do you even know about this guy?"

She shook her head slowly,

"just that he's been here for 3 years, his ex fiance left him for someone else, and he's just trying to get back on his feet."

Jesse frowned curiously,

"Does he work?"

"Yeah, he works,"

"Doing what?"

She shook her head again, "I-I dont-"

"Oh come on Tara, you dont even know what he does for a living?"

"What does it matter? Look what he does is his business, it doesnt concern me."

"It does if its putting you in danger!"

Tara leaned back calmly,

"Jesse what is the big deal?"

"I dont trust this guy Tara. I mean did you hear him when he answered the phone? i felt like i was being interrogated."

She stared at him softly,

"Look he just got a little jealous thats all, but we talked about it and everything is fine now okay?"

She stood up slowly, grabbing her jacket,

"Listen I should go, I've got a big day at work tomorrow."

Jesse stood up with her, still concerned for his friend,

"Alright," he said, walking her to the door.

She stopped in the doorway, embracing him tightly,

"Try not to worry so much okay?"

He nodded quietly, before closing the door behind her.

He walked back into the living room, turning on television in attempt to ease his mind. There was a sudden knock on the door, and he glanced back at it. Sitting the controller down on the table and walking towards it.

"Did you forget something Tar-" His voice cracked when opened the door to find Randy standing in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked

Randy grinned evily,

"Are you Jesse?"

"Yeah.."

Randy immediately rushed inside, pushing Jesse down to the ground with his hands tight around his throat. Jesse struggled a bit, reaching for a glass vase that sat beside him and smashing it against Randy's head. He fell to the floor, and Jesse climbed up, coughing and rubbing his throat, before turning and kicking Randy dead in his face.

Randy lay unconcious, and Jesse into his room, grabbing his cell phone to try and call for help. He only managed to dial 3 numbers, before a glass lamp struck his head and he once again fell down to the floor. Randy stood above him, breathing roughly and looking down at him. He appeared to be dead, and Randy drug his still body into the bathroom and laid him in the tub.

Your no longer gonna be a bother to me and Tara.

_**Plz rate and comment, I know its been a while sinced I've posted a new chapter, but I would greatly appreciate it. And just for the record there are no slashes between John and Randy in this story. So if thats what your into, then this isnt for you. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Randy showed up in his apartment around 1 in the morning, covered in blood. He quietly closed the front door behind him and sneaked over to Tara's door. There was no sound, as far as he knew..she was sleeping. He quickly crept into his room, shutting the door and rushing into the bathroom.

I wash this off of me, he thought, if she sees this she'll panic...thie last thing I need is for her to think something bad happened to me.

He sighed heavily, removing his bloody white t-shirt to expose his tanned six pack, and turning on the faucet. The water turned a deep red, and he scrubbed his hands and face to remove the red stains from his skin. Then went over to his closet and changed into a pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt. He grabbed a trash bag from under his bathroom sink, and shoved the bloody clothes inside, deciding it would be best to burn them.

Opening his bedroom door, he peeked out across the dead silent hall, before stepping out and rushing to the front door. Before long, he was down in the basement, tossing the clothes into the flames of the furnace. A suddent voice surrounded him,

"You did it didnt you?"

He spun around quickly, to find John standing behind him. His hands to close together, and a frown on his face.

Randy gave a sigh of relief, then smirked evily,

"You know what this job comes with," he spoke sarcastically

"Its not a job Randy," John spoke just little louder, taking a small step forward,

"Your killing people."

He swallowed roughly, afraid of what the younger man might do it questioned wrongly.

Randy crossed his arms, pressing his lips to together while staring at the ground,

"I do what I need to, to make sure the one I love is safe. You would be wise not to judge me on that."

He slowly began walking forward, and John's heart began to pound in his chest.

"Its just that-" he said quietly, "Maybe you...dont...h-have...to...kill?"

Randy beamed up, glaring into John's,

"No?" he said, "Then what do you think I should do?"

"...I...I," John stuttered, "I dont know."

Randy ignored his answer, and went on by saying,

"I'm doing what needs to be done to keep her safe! I'm doing what I have to...to protect her. Dont you see that?"

"I know you may think-"

"May?" He shook his head quickly, "No John, I know..."

"Its-" John spoke

"What?!" Randy began to grow impatient, and his eyes darkened slighty,

"Its just what?"

John swallowed again, he hated pissing off Randy, it made him violent,

"She's gonna suspect something," he said nervously.

"She's not gonna suspect anything," Randy's voice irrate voice suddenly became a calm whisper,

"And even if she does she wont leave me, she loves me."

He threw the garabage bag into the trash can, and started back up the stairs, quickly coming to a halt when John said,

"She'll find out you killed him."

He cocked his head to the side, and turned around, his eyes were even darker. John could feel him glaring at his neck, and he swallowed once more,

"I'm...only...trying to protect you.." he said

Randy took many steps, untill his hot breath was inches away from John's ear. his voice irrate once more,

"Are you gonna tell her?" he asked

John shook his head, terrified,

"No-"

"Because I would hate for you to become a liability."

"i wont say anything, I swear."

Randy was quiet for a moment,

"Good," he said finally,

"You know John, you play an important role in all of this. Dont blow it."

Sorry its been a while, completely forgot about it, I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No!" Tara cried from her bedroom

Randy rushed in quickly,

"Whats wrong?" he asked anxiously

Tara couldnt speak, her eyes were full of tears and she felt as if she couldnt breathe. She gasped for air continuously, trying to gather her thoughts/ She sighed as best she could before answering,

"They found Jesse's body in his apartment last night."

Randy started to grin, but caught himself and replied,

"Who's Jesse?"

"My best friend," Tara replied, "The one I went to go see last night."

Randy plastered on a fake concerning face, and embraced her tightly,

"I'm so sorry," he lied, "It's never easy losing someone."

Tara spilled tears while hugging him, then slowly pulled away and sat on the bed,

"I just dont understand...I just saw him last night, and everything was fine."

Randy nodded,

"Thats usually how it goes down. People put on a face and well," he paused and stared into her eyes, "You never really know who your dealing with."

Tara was so oblivious in her thougths that she didnt even pick up what it was that Randy truly said. She sighed again,

"I need to go for a walk, I gotta think about everything."

"Thats a good idea," Randy agreed, "Fresh air wil do you some good."

He reached his arm out and rubbed her back gently.

She stared back at him for a moment, why is he rubbing me like that?

Then she stood, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the apartment.

Tara could barely keep her thoughts together while she slowly walked throughtout central park.

I dont understand, she thought, I just saw you last night Jesse. What happened? Why didnt you tell me if you were going through something?

She found a bench to sit on and collapsed in it, her hands piled into her face.

"He did it," a familiar voice spoke.

She gazed up and saw her neighbor, Jonthan, standing in front of her.

"What?" she asked confused

"He did it," jonathan said once more,

"It was Randy...he did it."

"Did what?" Tara felt confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Killed Jesse, it was Randy. He murdered your friend."

She sat up slowly,

"What are you talking about?"

Jonathan sat down next to her, sighing quietly before speaking,

"It's not the first time, "he said, "It's happened before."

"He's killed someone before?" She asked scaredly,

Jonthan nodded, avoiding eye contact

Tara shook her head quickly,

"No," she said, "Why would he do that? Why would he kill my best friend? Did he not like him or something?"

"Sort of," Jonthan answered, "He doesnt like to compete with other guys. He feels they might win, might take what he wants away from him. So as an outlet, he gets rid of them, in any way he can. Thats what happened with Jesse."

Tara could barely understand what she was being told,

"Wait," she said, "He's done this before?"

Jonathan was quiet a moment, looking out at the open grass,

"Three months ago," he began, "We moved out here. I got a job at a grocery store, and Randy...he worked for software company. One of his co-workers, Amy, worked there. She wasnt really interested in him, but in Randy's mind..they were inseparable. He did whatever he could to feel close to her. When he found out she was engaged to someone else...he took it hard. He started stalking her, watching them together. Then he go home and...he would get really upset. Sometimes you couold hear him breaking things and yelling. He would say things like, 'Why did you hurt me' and you could even hear him crying through the vents."

"But they werent even together." said Tara

"In his mind they were," Jonathan replied, "It got to a point where felt something needed to be done. So...one night he followed her fiance to work, waited for him to get off..and strangled him. The cops found his body the next day.. He was still in his car, parked in his garage. The car was left on so it looked like suicide. No fingerprints were found, so there was never a case. After that Amy was ahrdly at work, she was so broken."

"Well, does she know he did it?" asked Tara, "Someone should tell her what really happened."

Jonathan shook his head,

"It would do any good..she's dead too."

Tara's eyes widened,

"What?" she said, "Why would her kill her? He loved her right?"

Jonathan nodded,

"He did," he replied before looking up at her, "Until he met you."

Tara met his eyes, suddenly feeling scared,

"What do I do?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, then finally said,

"Play along...the least he suspects the better."

He stood up quickly,

"I have to go.."

"Wait!" Tara spoke, "Why are you helping me?"

Jonathan shrugged,

"He's ruined alot of lives...including mine."

He turned around and walked away, and Tara knew instantly what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon as Tara arrived at home, she checked to see if she was alone.

"Randy?" she called,

No answer

She bolted into her room and pulled out her suitcase. She knew jonathan was telling the truth, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She pulled her clothes off of their hangers and piled them together in the suitcase. A noise came from behind her, and she stopped to find Randy standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he spoke suspiciously, his eyes were dark

"Hi," said Tara, placing a fake smile on her face, "I didnt even see you standing there."

Randy didnt reply. He glanced down at the suitcase, then back at her,

"You going somewhere?"

Her eyes stared blank at the suitcase, laying carelessly on her bed,

"Oh," she said quickly, "Yeah...I'm just...going to go spend time with Jesse's family. Their taking his death pretty hard and I really want to be there for them."

She's lying...

He took a step forward, slowly, not taking his eyes off of her,

"You know..." he spoke deviously, "You were pretty torn apart this morning."

'Yeah," said Tara, "I still am...I just really want to help them get through this also. I mean you said yourself, it's not easy losing someone."

"You guys were close," Randy replied, observing her

"Yeah...we were best friends," said Tara

"And we all know how rough it is to lose a best friend, "Randy went on, taking a step closer until his face was inches from hers,

"In fact, you were so broken...that its nearly impossbile for you to have healed..so quickly.."

His eyes grew even darker, and Tara began to stutter,

"But I...I just told you-"

"I'm not an idiot...Tara...you know something...dont you?"

She was quiet, suddenly remebering what Jonathan had told her, play along..the least he suspects the better. She swallowed heavily, reaching her hand up and placing it along the side of his face,

"I know you killed him," she spoke as gently as she could.

Randy's eyes squinted, and he slowly cocked his head,

"Jonathan told you," he replied

"Yes," Tara said quickly, "And I'm glad he did. Now we can be together."

Randy's leaned back slightly,

"You dont want to be with me," he said, "You were packing you bag to get away from me."

He clenched his teeth and glared at her, and she began to feel uneasy,

No, he;s not falling for it...

Just then she took a step forward, placed both of her hands on his face, and kissed him. She had never felt so scared for her life, and she hoped this was enough to convince him not to hurt her. She suddenly felt his hands wrap around her waiste, and he pulled her in closer.

They pulled away after a minute, and Tara once placed a fake smile on her face.

Randy grinned back, brushing a finger down the side of her cheek,

"Okay," he finally replied, "We'll go...just give me a minute."

She nodded, and watched him exit the bedroom. She placed a hand on her chest, breathing heavily. She had to get out of there. She thought for a monet, coming up with an excuse to leave, and ran out of the room, slowly approaching his.

His back was facing the door, and he was pulling clothes out of his closet, placing them inside a black bag. He seemed eager, and excited.

She hesitated before speaking,

"Hey babe,"

He turned around quickly, facing her,

"I just remembered I left an important file at work, I have to go grab it."

To her relief, Randy didnt suspect a thing,

"Okay," he replied, "Yeah, go grab it..and..when you get back we'll go."

She smiled again, turned around and rushed out of the door.

"Let me get this straight, you want me arrest a guy, because he's got a bit of a crush on you?"

Tara had once again tried to explain.

"Officer Barkley I'm telling you, its not just a crush. This guy has killed people."

Barkley sat down at his desk, not paying sny mind to what she was saying,

"Killed people like who?"

"Look up a case that happened three months ago. A young woman by the name of Amy, she worked for a software comapany. Her husband was found dead in his garage."

"Wait a minute, " said Barkley, "You're talking about Amy Willard? Her husband killed himself, there was no case on that."

"But he didnt kill himself, he was murdered!"

"By the guy with the crush right?"

"Yes!" Tara began to feel despereate, "Why dont you believe me?"

"It;s not that I dont believe youo, it's just..i cant do anything unless this guy had done something."

"He's killed people!" Tara sighed, deciding she ws getting absolutley nowhere,

"What if I give you his name? Could you look him up with that?"

Barkely nodded,

"Sure, what is it?"

"Randy Orton."

Barkely was quiet, waiting for the results to show. Then suddenly, a face of disbelief quickly became a face of worry,

"Oh my god," he said

"What?" Tara stood up quickly, stepping beside him.

Randy's picture was plastered on the screen along with numerous assaults.

"Look," said Barkley, "It says he ws charged twice with aggrivated assault, and battery, attempted murder and there was a restraining order against him by Amy Willard."

"I told you it was him," said Tara, "you have to help me please."

"Okay," Barkley replied, "Lets go."

Meanwhile, Randy was still at home, packing. He couldnt believe that Tara really wanted to be with him, perhaps if he had just been honest in the beginning, he would have thought it necessary to kill Jesse.

A suddent thought occurred in his head,

She lied to you...nothing about her story made any sense. If she knew you killed him, why did she say she was going to visit his family? If she truly loved you, she would've embraced you the moment she found out he was dead.

Randy's eyes grew darker than ever, realizing what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Randy?" Tara called as she opened the door.

The apartment was dark, quiet. She slowly stepped inside, Barkley was right behind her. She crept toward his bedroom, looking for him, but the room was empty. She could barely see in front of her face, turning back to find Barkley still beside her.

A noise came from her bedroom, and he slowly pushed her behind him as he walked towards it, careful not to make any sound. The noise echoed again, and Barkley knew that Randy was there. He steadily entered the room, gun first. He glanced to his left, then right...this room appeared empty as well.

He loked down on the floor, and sighed..suddenly noticing a foot sticking out from the other side of the bed. He walked over to it nervously, finding a body laying still on the floor.

He look over at Tara, ushering her to come,

"Do you know this man?"

Tara's heart sunk,

"Thats the guy who helped me, thats Jonathan."

they both exchanged looks, not knowing that Randy was standing directly behind them. He raised up his hand, tightly clutching a 9mm pistol, and shot Barkley in the back of the head.

Tara jumped, screaming in fear, and ran out of the room. She briskly headed toward the door, but stopped when she heard Randy's voice calling her.

"Tara...you did this..." he calmly walked out into the hallway, her back was facing him.

"Turn around," he said

She slowly turned around to face him. He galnced back into the room and said,

"I'll deal with you later, get out."

Jonathan suddenly appeared into the hall, walking past her,

"I'm sorry," he mouthed, and exited the apartment.

She turned her attention back to Randy who glaring at her,

"I dont like being lied to..Tara.." he said, taking a step forward,

"Your really clever," he went on, "I almost believed you. Believed that we could be together, and that you loved me."

Tara spoke quickly, attempting to play along,

"No..I do, Randy. Thats why I was looking for you, I was trying to warn you-"

"Stop it," he interrupted, "Your lying to me again."

He took another step forward,

"Your trying to fuck with my mind! You dont love me..your just trying to make conversation, because your scared...arent you?"

Tara took a step back.

"Yeah.." Said Randy, "Your scared..."

He pointed the gun at her, as if about to pull the trigger, only to tuck behind his jeans and stroll toward her.

"Dont worry," he spoke deviously, "I'm willing to put it behind me...if your willing to stop lying."

Tara didnt speak, there was nothing she could possibly say.

Randy glared into her eyes,

"Well...are you?"

She swallowed quietly,

"I dont know," she said

"You dont know?" said Randy, he took a step back, ran a hand down his face and pulled out his gun, pressing it into her throat,

"How about now?" he said evily, "Do you know now?"

Tara nodded quickly, but that wasnt enough,

"Speak!" Randy yelled, his hand was wraped around her neck.

"Yes," Tara cried, "Yes...I'm sorry...okay I'm sorry."

"Good girl," said Randy, tucking the gun away once more,

"Good girl..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Randy grabbed Tara's arm tight and pulled her into the living room. She whimpered in fear, hoping that Randy would come to his senses.

"Shut up," he demanded, tugging even harder

Tara desperately thought of ways to get out of his grip,

"Randy please," she cried, "I love you, I do! I was just scared th-"

"Scared of what?!" Randy yelled, "I would've never hurt you, Tara!"

"I know that now," she replied, "And we can be together. I'm sorry I lied to you, i promise it will never happen again."

He threw her onto the couch, pointing the gun at her face once more,

"YOUR LYING!" he shouted angrily.

His eyes were black as coal, and he huffed heavily, pacing back and forth trying to gather his thoughts.

I dont understand it, how could she lie to me so easily? Nothing she says is true, she never loved me.

"Randy-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tara was even more scared now, not knowing what was going to happen. She had never seen Randy in this state before, and the way he was acting made her afraid for her life.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He waited a moment for the person to flee, but a second knock sounded on the other side of the apartment building. He pionted the gun back in Tara's face, clenching his teeth,

"Dont you move," he spoke firmly

He walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole to see two cops standing in the hall. He quickly tucked his gun behind him, sighed calmly, and opened the door,

"Hello officers," he spoke politely, "Is there something I can do for you?"

One opf the cops cleared his throat before speaking,

"We're investigating the complex, " he said, "Someone reported what sounded like a gun shot coming from this particular floor. Did you hear or see anything suspicious?"

Randy shook his head slowly, pretending to be oblivious,

"No," he lied, "I havent...I'm sorry."

The other officer spoke inquisitively,

"Thats funny because, the one who called said it came from your apartment.."

Randy swallowed heavily, anxiously come up with a response. He plastered a smile on his face,

"These vents are all connected," he replied, "honestly what sounds like its coming from one could very well be coming from another. It could have been any one of us, but you're welcomed to come inside and take a look."

Both officers were quiet, exchanging looks, and Randy could tell he had them right where he wanted them.

They're not going to bother checking, they dont have a well enough reason to. Just because someone claimed they heard the gunshot doesnt make it true.

He grinned somewhat deviously, going completely un-noticed by the two men before him. They both looked at him once more,

"That wont be necessary," one of the cops said calmly, "Just keep and eye out for anything suspicious."

"Will do officer," Randy nodded, "Thank you."

He closed the door shut, sighed again, and turned around. To his dismay, Tara was gone.

"Dammit," he said aggrivated. He pulled his gun out and pointed it in front of him, searching the apartment,

"Tara!" he called,

There was no answer

He quickly searched her bedroom, the living room, and the kitchen. She was nowhere to be found. Enraged, he rubbed a hand down his face,

Where the fuck is she!

He growled furiously, shoving dishes off the kitchen counter. He yelled repeatedlry in anger,

"FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He breathed heavily, not knowing what to do at this point. He had checked every room in the apartment, and Tara was nowhere to be found.

Not every room...

He grew silent , and his eyes turned black. He slowly walked out of the kitchen into the hallway, making his way into his bedroom.

It was dark, and the only sound was coming from his footsteps.

"Tara," he called gently,

He ducked down to look underneath the bed, then looked around in the bathroom. Both places were empty.

The closet...

Randy turned to face his closet door, and step toward it, the gun tight in his hand,

"You in there Tara?" he said

Reaching a hand out, he slowly twisted the knob, and pulled the door open.

Tara jumped quickly, impaling his skin with a box cuttershe had stumbled upon while he was bust talking to the cops. Randy yelled in pain, stepping back as she ran past him.

He raised his gun, and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through her leg.

"Ahh!" she shreiked, collapsing to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" Randy howled, "How could you do that?"

He approached as she tried to crawl away, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back into the living room.

"Randy please don't do this,"

"Shut Up!" he snapped, clutching the gun tight in his right hand.

"You think you can just treat me the way you want? Huh?! Is that what you think?" his eyes began to water, "You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am," Tara replied quietly.

He could sense her fear as she eyeballed the 9mm pistol pointed directly at her.

"No," he hollered, "A friend wouldn't do that to someone, a friend would not try to hurt to someone who has protected them all this time."

"Randy-"

"SHUT UP!" He howled,

"Randy please," she begged, "Listen to me okay, I know that I hurt you…okay and I am really sorry. Okay, let's just…let's just move past all this and go back to how things used to be huh? Can we do that?"

He shook his head slowly, gripping the pistol even tighter,

"No," he whimpered, trying to ignore the sound of her voice,

"Please Randy, you don't want to do this…I know you don't."

"You don't know me!" He yelled angrily, "You don't know shit about me! You don't know what I want to do, what I did…for you…" I felt the tears racing down my face, why couldn't she understand?

"I've done…SO MUCH…for you. I've-I've gotten rid of people who tried to hurt you, people who constantly took advantage of you! And you! You don't see that! You don't see the good I have done for you Tara! God I've done SO FUCKING MUCH FOR YOU! But you will never see that!"

"What are you talking about?!" Tara replied, " No one has ever tried to hurt me!"

Play along, she thought, He's insane, just play along...

"I do see it Randy, I do…you've helped me in so many ways. I know your good, I know deep down that your a good person, okay just please let's sit down and talk about this.

She thinks she can trick you? Randy thought, She wants you to put the gun down…why? She wants to use it against you…She wants to kill you! Thats why she stabbed you! No! She doesn't appreciate anything you've done! Not Jesse, not the cop, not Amy! All you've done for her and this is how she repays you?!

"No," He said softly, "No, the only person that's going to die tonight is you,"

He placed my finger on the trigger slowly, aiming the gun at her head.

"RANDY, NO!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BANG!

Tara's heart stopped...

_omg...he shot me...I'm gonna die...I cant believe it..._

She could hardly breathe, and felt like heart stomach was in knots. This was it, this was her last moments on Earth all thanks to an ignorant, jealous, psychotic and possessive man. She inhaled deeply, however for some reason, she did'nt feel any different than before. She swallowed heavily and looked up at Randy, who was staring back at her in shock.

He was breathing heavily, looking deep in her eyes. His hand was placed over his chest, blood dripping down his shirt. He inhaled one last breath and collapsed onto the floor.

Tara turned around quickly, to her relief was the man who has safed her life. She smiled gracefully, ,and Jonathan smiled back, rushing over to help her up. She sighed once more, there was no one on Earth she had been more happy to see.

Though grateful, she couldnt understand one thing,

"You guys were friends," she said, "Why did you shoot him?"

Jonathan looked down at the floor, grinning and finally he replied,

"Your innocent...you dont deserve to die."

She embraced him tightly, headed to her bedroom, and packed her bags.

Before long, they were downstairs outside the apartment building. Jonathan hailed a cab and piled her items into the trunk. He walked up to her, giving another hug.

"Why dont you come with me?" said Tara, "You seem so lonely here."

He smiled quietly,

"I'll be okay,"

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I really dont want you by yourself. Why dont you just come with me? We can find a place together downtown."

He nodded slowly, ushering her off,

"You should go, " he said, "Dont worry about me, I'll be fine."

He watched her climb into the cab, and closed the door, giving one final as it drove off down the street. Then he slowly turned back into to building and up the stairs to Randy's apartment.

As soon as he walked iside, he noticed the empty living room. He sighed and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I had to do it. I couldn't watch you take another innocent person's life. She did absolutely nothing wrong, you just got really obssessed over her thats all."

Randy appeared into the hallway, shirtless and with a small bandage over the right side of his chest near his shoulder,

"Well played," his voiced boomed, making Jonathan jump, "You aimed it at the right place."

Jonathan smiled,

"It took some research, but I figured I would just point it away from your heart so you wouldnt die. "

He grabbed a cup of coffee, passed it to Randy and took one for himself,

"The best part is, she really thought you were dead. You shouldv'e heard her downstairs, she offered me a place to stay with her because she thought I was lonely."

They both laughed loudly, then grew quiet as Jonathan pulled out a small map from his pocket,

"Here's the next location," he said, "The girl's name is Jennifer Wales."

"Another ex?" Randy asked

"Not really, I just never really liked her that much. By the way thanks for getting rid of Amy for me. "

"You should've seen her face when I showed up at her doorstep," Randy laughed, "It was like she'd seen a ghost. I wish could've read her thoughts,_ 'No your suppose to be dead, they found in your garage!'" _

Jonathan laughed again,

"Classic."

"Alright," said Randy, "I'll pack my bag, and we'll leave in the morning."

"Good." Jonathan replied, taking another sip of coffee, "This one ought to be fun."

_**Thats it! Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it. not the twist you expected huh. ;) **_

_**Tootles!**_


End file.
